emotionless
by Renii-chan
Summary: Hey dad, I'm writing to you. Not to tell you that I still hate you, just to ask you: How you feel and how we fell apart. How this fell apart. SONGFIC com um pouco de SasuNaru.


_EMOTIONLESS_

_-_

"_Eu sei que tu não tens toda a culpa, ou melhor é o que eu comecei a achar agora. Eu cresci, como todas as pessoas a minha a ignorar-me, e ninguém em casa. Tudo bem eu tinha o Iruka, mas nunca é a mesma coisa… Por mais que eu goste dele, ele nunca poderá ser um pai para mim." _

-

**Hey dad **

(Ei, pai...)**  
I'm writing to you **

(Eu estou lhe escrevendo)**  
Not to tell you **

(Não para dizer) **  
That I still hate you **

(que eu ainda o odeio)  
**Just to ask you **

(Apenas para perguntar)  
**How you feel **

(como você se sente?) **  
****And how we fell apart **

(E como nós nos sentimos,)**  
How this fell apart  
**(como isso fica?)

-

"_Como é a vida ai a onde moras? Fizeste__uma__ nova __família__? __Ainda te lembrar que eu existo__? __Eu gostava de poder saber a onde vives … Nem que seja só para saber como estás agora."_

"_Muitas pessoas não acreditaram que tu tinhas fugido… Eras um exemplo para ser seguido, mas depois do que fizeste deixaste de o ser… No final elas esqueceram e continuaram a viver as suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido… Como se tu nunca tivesses existido…"_

-

**  
****Are you happy out there **

(Você está feliz aí fora)**  
In this great wide world **

(neste grande mundo?)**  
Do you think about your sons **

(Você pensa nos seus filhos?)**  
****Do you miss your little girl **

(Você sente falta da sua garotinha?)**  
****When you lay your head down **

(Quando você deita sua cabeça,) **  
****How do you sleep at night **

(como você dorme à noite?)**  
****Do you even wonder if we're alright **

(Você ao menos se pergunta se nós estamos bem?)  
**But we're alright **

(Mas nós estamos bem)**  
We're alright **

(Nós estamos bem)**  
**

-

"_Tu foste embora sem ao menos deixares que eu chegasse a conhecer-te… Nem me deste uma oportunidade para mostrar o meu valor."_

" _Eras novo de mais, certo? Ainda não estavas preparado para isso, mas mesmo assim não tinhas o direito! Acabaste completamente com o coração frágil da minha mãe, aquela a quem prometeste o teu amor eterno. Mas o mais duro foi aceitar a verdade quando encontrei o diário dela. Isso só tornou as coisas mais difíceis, mas graças a isso agora estou mais forte."_

" _A cada passo que eu dava mais dor eu sentia, no entanto eu só queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível." _

-

**  
****It's been a long hard road without you by my side **

(Tem sido uma longa e dura estrada sem você ao meu lado)**  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried **

(Por que você não esteve ali todas as noites que nós choramos?)**  
****You broke my mother's heart **

(Você quebrou o coração da minha mãe,) **  
You broke your children for life **

(você quebrou a vida de suas crianças)**  
It's not ok but we're alright **

(Não é bom, mas nós estamos bem)**  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes **

(Eu lembro dos dias onde você era um herói em meus olhos)**  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine **

(Mas aquilo era apenas uma memória perdida)**  
I spent so many years **

(Eu perdi muitos anos)

**Learning how to survive **

(aprendendo como sobreviver)**  
Now I'm writing just to let you know **

(Agora eu estou escrevendo apenas para você saber que) **  
I'm still alive  
**(eu ainda estou vivo)

-

"_Eu no principio, quando ainda odiava o munda e principalmente a ti, não tinha amigos. Com o tempo eu superei um pouco isso… Até consegui fazer um melhor amigo, que por acaso era filho do seu melhor amigo."_

" _Nós ao princípio não gostávamos um do outro, felizmente com a convivência tudo melhorou… Mas no final ele abandonou-me… Talvez seja do meu destino ser abandonado pelas pessoas… Se tivesses ficado terias conhecido o Sasuke, que nasceu no mesmo ano que eu… Mas acho que ficaste feliz o suficiente com o Itachi…"_

"_Estranhamente sempre que eu vejo a tatuagem que eu tenho na barriga lembro-me de ti…"_

-

**  
****The days I spent **

(Os dias em que passei muito frio,) **  
So cold, so hungry **

(muita fome,)**  
Were full of hate **

(foram cheios de ódio)**  
I was so angry **

(Eu estava tão zangado)**  
The scars run deep inside **

(As cicatrizes correm profundamente dentro) **  
This tattooed body **

(deste corpo tatuado)**  
There's things I'll take **

(Há coisas que eu levarei para) **  
To my grave **

(o meu túmulo)**  
But I'm ok **

(Mas eu estou bem,) **  
I'm ok **

(eu estou bem)**  
**

-

"_Sabes pai, logo a seguir de eu nascer a minha mãe morreu. Durante a gravidez ela tinha entrado em uma enorme depressão. Acho que ela não conseguiu aceitar que tu tinhas ido embora para sempre e que simplesmente não voltarias. Ela tentou superar isso, por minha causa, ela escolheu não abortar, dar-me uma oportunidade para viver. E apesar de tudo eu agradeço muito a ela, porque mesmo eu não a tendo conhecido… Somente pelo fato dela ter feito isso por mim já a torna a melhor mãe que eu poderia desejar."_

-

**It's been a long hard road without you by my side **

(Tem sido uma longa e dura estrada sem você ao meu lado)**  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried **

(Por que você não esteve ali todas as noites que nós choramos?)**  
****You broke my mother's heart **

(Você quebrou o coração da minha mãe,) **  
You broke your children for life **

(você quebrou a vida de suas crianças)**  
It's not ok but we're alright **

(Não é bom, mas nós estamos bem)**  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes **

(Eu lembro dos dias onde você era um herói em meus olhos)**  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine **

(Mas aquilo era apenas uma memória perdida)**  
I spent so many years **

(Eu perdi muitos anos)

**Learning how to survive **

(aprendendo como sobreviver)**  
Now I'm writing just to let you know **

(Agora eu estou escrevendo apenas para você saber que) **  
I'm still alive  
**(eu ainda estou vivo)

-

"_Lembras-te do amigo que eu mencionei em cima? Eu acho que sentia mais do que amizade por ele… Gostava de saber como reagirias se soubesses que o teu filho é homossexual… Eu não cheguei a contar isso a ninguém, não por ter vergonha… Mas por ter a esperança de um dia acordar e ver que tudo não passava de uma grande mentira… Que a mãe está viva e tu estas connosco… E todas as coisas que eu vivi até agora não passassem de um pesadelo… um grande pesadelo… Sim, eu até queria que estivesses aqui…"_

" _Por que se aparecesses agora eu poderia perdoar-te por tudo… e começar-mos do zero… Como pai e filho…"_

-

**  
And sometimes I forget **

(E às vezes eu perdoo,)**  
This time I'll admit **

(E desta vez, eu vou admitir)**  
That I miss you **

(Que sinto sua falta,)**  
I miss you **

(sinto sua falta)**  
Hey dad**

(Ei, pai...)

-

"_Todas as semanas eu passo pelo cemitério, gosto de deixar-lhe flores… E agradecer-lhe por tudo o que ela fez, ou pelo menos tentou fazer por mim!" _

"_Lembro-me que uma vez a senhora Uchiha contou-me, que a única coisa que ainda lhe dava uma pequena esperança era eu… Foi por minha causa que ela continuou a lutar, ela pode ter morri no final… Mas agora ela está em um lugar melhor… Com a sua melhor amiga…"_

-

**  
****It's been a long hard road without you by my side **

(Tem sido uma longa e dura estrada sem você ao meu lado)**  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried **

(Por que você não esteve ali todas as noites que nós choramos?)**  
****You broke my mother's heart **

(Você quebrou o coração da minha mãe,) **  
You broke your children for life **

(você quebrou a vida de suas crianças)**  
It's not ok but we're alright **

(Não é bom, mas nós estamos bem)**  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes **

(Eu lembro dos dias onde você era um herói em meus olhos)**  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine **

(Mas aquilo era apenas uma memória perdida)**  
I spent so many years **

(Eu perdi muitos anos)

**Learning how to survive **

(aprendendo como sobreviver)**  
Now I'm writing just to let you know **

(Agora eu estou escrevendo apenas para você saber que) **  
I'm still alive  
**(eu ainda estou vivo)

-

"_Mesmo que eu só tenha visto uma fotografia tua e mesmo que me tenhas abandonado… Eu… Eu as vezes, quando o dia não corre muito bem e não consigo aguentar vou para o meu quarto e começo a chorar. Nesses momentos a primeira coisa que faço é pegar aquela fotografia que tiraste com a mãe, no primeiro mês do vosso namoro, lembras-te? Ela é a única foto que eu tenho vossa."_

" _Nessas horas eu tenho que admitir que eu sinto a sua falta… Eu realmente queria ter tido um pai… Por que eu sei que se nunca tivesses deixado a mãe, como fizeste, ela ainda estaria viva… __E __nós__poderíamos__ ser __uma__família__feliz__." __**  
**_

-

**And sometimes I forget **

(E às vezes eu perdoo,)**  
This time I'll admit **

(E desta vez, eu vou admitir)**  
That I miss you **

(Que sinto sua falta,)**  
I miss you **

(sinto sua falta)**  
Hey dad**

(Ei, pai...)

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! xD Eu gosto muito dessa música, Good Chalotte é uma ótima banda.

Eu já tinha pensado em fazer esta fic a muito tempo, mas só tive um pouco de inspiração hoje! Cx

Mas agora deixem-me tentar explicar qualquer dúvida que poda ter surgido durante a leitura! xD

- O Minato abondonou a Kushina quando soube que ela estava grávida.

- Mikoto era a melhor amiga de Kushina e Fugaku de Minato.

- Minato só chegou a saber da existência de Itachi.

- Os pais do Sasuke morreram, ele ficou muito traumatizado com isso. Achou que ninguém o poderia ajudar e foi-se embora, deixando o Naruto para trás.

Acho que é só isso! xP Essas eram umas "informações ocultas" que eu tentei colocar no testo, mas acho que a parte do sasuke era um pouco difícil de perceber (Pelo menos aquilo tudo)! xD

E por ultimo isso é tipo uma carta que o Naruto escrever para o pai, mas que ele nunca chegou a enviar.

Obrigado por lerem e por favor mandem **reviews**!!!!

Esta foi a minha primeira songfic e eu gostava muito de saber a vossa opinião! ^___^


End file.
